nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Theory:The Man Who Talks in Hands Part 1
Hello, it's me, Dio. And I'm here with a theory on how to crack the code of the man who speaks with hands only. Also known as Gaster. I have so far been able to crack multiple parts of his text. This theory will be based around what he says once you decode it. The Theory What is Gaster you ask? He is in fact, the judgement maker of Undertale. Well, the second bringer of judgement I should say. Sans was the first. There is a good chance that Gaster IS an anti-hero version of an angel! Now let me explain a bit before you all start commenting "This theory is false Dio". One of the things he says before the battle is: "Who am I"? "For now, I am nobody". "Only someone who wants to have fun". "Like you". This phrase means that Gaster has bad intentions for you and if it's like you, then you must have played the genocide route in order to have "Betrayed their trust" as he says. Or to have "Betrayed their hearts" as he says. It's possible that Gaster is the result of the fallen child first going through life as a pacifist, which earned all of the monsters trust, then went through life again as a genocidal maniac, betraying them as Gaster said. I will finish this first part by giving a list of what all Gaster says in order from first to last. (I will also explain how eac piece assists this theory) (Pre-Fight) "Satisfied"? (Asked to the genocidal child) "Bored"? (Also asked to the genocidal child) "You did this". (This is the judgement part) "It cannot be undone". (Again, the judgement part) "... this was when you sold your soul to Chara". (And this just hammers it home) "For a timeline to destroy". (What did Chara try to do?) "That didn't happen". (Interesting) "Chara is gone". (?????) "And I'm here". (You killed Chara?) "Who am I"? (he wouldn't reveal himself right away) "It depends". (Depends on what?) "But for now, I am nothing". (Again, keeping up the disguise) "I'm only here to have fun". (Fun?) "Just... like... you...". (Oh... shit...) (Battle Time!) (I put my reactions in parenthesis) ("Lets do that again" happens if you die) "Expect a challenge"? (No, I expected Sans to come out of your costume) "Prepare for disappointment". (You're easy?) "Because I want this to last". (Oh, it will last buddy) "Normally you would die on sight". (Yep, that face is pretty scary) "But you were special". (I just put a blindfold on) "Usually you kill and move on". (Yep, follow the system) "But that didn't happen". (I broke the system?) "And you do not deserve a quick death". (Aw, did I hurt your feelings?) "Disgusting, how you toyed with them". (Them? All I see is me and you buddy0 "Their emotions". (Their? Is your mother joining us?) "Pretending to care". (Yeah, I don't really care about your mom) "Betraying at highest hope". (That's what she said) "Lying at every chance". (That's also what she said) "And all I could do was watch". (Is that your primary skill?) "As you acted these terrible fantasies". (Oh yes, killing Toriel and Papyrus and Muffet and Mettaton and Asgore... except those weren't fantasies... I MADE THEM INTO REALITY!) "...". (Scared much?) "Until I was freed". (Who was that dumb?) "You want to know how"? (Indeed) "Just know a little white dot helped me". (I knew it, you're an inanimate object whisperer) "Strange..." (Not as strange as your language buddy, I can promise you that) "You should be dead...". (But I'm here. How do you like your own medicine?) "Survive any longer and I'll have to use my special attack"! (Oh I'm so scared. It's sarcasm asshole) "I'll give you a chance to die". (No thanks bud) "YOU ASKED FOR IT"! (Indeed I did) "Here we go". (Ripping off Sans much?) (Gaster's Special Attack) "Time to die". (Nope, it's not midnight yet) (After you beat him) "So you are a threat afterall". (Thanks for noticing) "But who said you have to die"? (You did dipshit) "You will be stuck here forever". (Or will I?) "Goodbye". (Bye asshole) Category:Theories